Waiting -MyungYeol-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: -MYUNGYEOL (L X Sungyeol)- I will be right here waiting for you. Sungyeol yang selalu menunggu kepulangan namjachingunya, Myungsoo. Dan ini yang didapatnya? Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan banyak orang terwujud.


**Waiting**

Title: Waiting –MyungYeol-

Author : Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

Main Cast :  
-Kim Myungsoo  
-Lee Sungyeol

Pair: MyungYeol (L X Sungyeol), slight WonKyu

Genre : Romance

Rated : T a.k.a remaja

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan Woolim. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

Note : Ini versi MyungYeol nya. Eunkyo bikin versi WonKyu, WooYa dan DongYa juga. Maaf kalau bingung. Lagu yang muncul itu **I will be right here waiting for you** dari **Richard Marx**. Semoga teman-teman suka. Walaupun Eunkyo bukan Inspirit tapi Eunkyo suka couple MyungYeol, WooYa dan WooYeol hehe.

Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT  
CERITA TANPA IZIN! OOC,  
Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo  
(s), aneh, alur membosankan, DON'T  
LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash  
the pairing!

Summary : -MYUNGYEOL (L X Sungyeol)- I will be right here waiting  
for you. Sungyeol yang selalu menunggu  
kepulangan namjachingunya,  
Myungsoo. Dan ini yang didapatnya?  
Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan  
banyak orang terwujud.  
Penasaran?  
Check it out!

 _ **Waiting  
-MyungYeol-**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo  
Present**_

HAPPY READING

 **5 April 2020  
**

 _ **Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?  
**_

"Myungie-"

"Mianhae Yollie, aku sedang sibuk  
sekarang. Nanti malam aku telepon  
lagi. Saranghae"

"Tapi-"

Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

'Aku merindukanmu Myung' batin Sungyeol.

Yah, namja manis bernama Lee Sungyeol  
ini benar-benar merindukan  
namjachingunya saat ini. Perasaan  
rindunya terlalu besar, makannya ia  
memutuskan untuk menghubungi  
namjachingunya itu. Tapi…

'Kenapa kau selalu sibuk, Myung?'

Kim Myungsoo, yang bisa dipanggil L ini berada  
di Kanada. Bekerja di perusahaan  
ayahnya disana. Myungsoo adalah calon  
pengganti jabatan ayahnya, jadi ia  
benar-benar bekerja keras disana.

Yah, Sungyeol hanya bersabar menunggu  
kepulangan sang L karena  
namjachingunya itu bilang kalau  
dalam lima tahun ia akan kembali ke  
Korea.

Well, ini sudah berjalan empat  
tahun. Hanya satu tahun lagi Sungyeol  
bisa kembali bermesraan dengan  
dongsaeng beberapa bulannya itu.

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol menjalin hubungan  
semenjak mereka berada di semester  
kedua kuliah delapan tahun lalu.  
Dimulai dari Myungsoo yang sangat  
gencar mendekatinya karena –ia  
bilang- ia sangat terpesona dengan  
wajah manis Sungyeol. Sungyeol sudah terkenal –  
bahkan saat baru masuk universitas-  
karena pesonanya. Namja  
bermata elang itu –entah bagaimana  
caranya- mampu menaklukan hati  
seorang Lee Sungyeol pada akhirnya.

 _ **Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart  
breaks**_  
 _ **I will be right here waiting for you  
**_

'Myungie…'  
Sungyeol tersenyum kecil menatap foto-  
fotonya dengan Myungsoo di ponselnya.  
Namja manis ini menghela nafas lagi.  
'Aku akan menunggumu. Setahun lagi,  
kan?'

.

 _ **I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and taste the  
tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy  
**_

Lee Sungyeol memutuskan untuk  
berjalan-jalan di taman, daripada  
terus di kamarnya dan larut dalam  
kesedihan –well, karena ini hari libur  
tentu saja ia tidak bekerja-.

Karena lelah berjalan mengitari  
taman selama setengah jam, namja  
manis ini memutuskan untuk duduk di  
bangku taman, mengistirahatkan  
tubuhnya sebentar.

Sungyeol meneguk air mineral yang tadi  
dibawanya sambil melihat-lihat  
keadaan taman.

Ah. Taman ini dipenuhi pasangan yang  
tengah bermesraan.

Sungyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Ck,  
sepertinya keputusan untuk duduk  
disini salah.

Ia menatap salah satu pasangan,  
yang paling dekat dari tempat ia  
duduk.

"Aku mau kita putus, Kyu"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda, hyung? Tapi…  
kenapa?"

Sungyeol menonton mereka dengan rasa  
penasaran. Ekspresinya benar-benar  
seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menonton  
drama.

Namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon  
itu menatap namja manis  
dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang  
tak dapat diartikan. Ia mengeluarkan  
sebuah kotak kecil dari saku  
celananya.

"Aku mau kita putus hubungan  
sebagai kekasih, karena aku ingin  
meminangmu menjadi 'istri'ku.  
Maukah kau menikah denganku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Namja tampan itu  
berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun yang  
terpaku.

"Terima! Terima!"

Sungyeol terkejut ketika melihat  
sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan orang-  
orang –ikut- menyaksikan pasangan  
itu?

"Tentu saja aku mau, Choi babbo!"  
ucap Kyuhyun cepat lalu memeluk  
Siwon yang tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat!"

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya"

"Aw~ Mesranya"

Sungyeol hanya tersenyum melihat  
kejadian itu.

Aigoo~ Andai saja Myung-kitty nya  
melamarnya dihadapan orang banyak  
seperti ini…

'Aish, aku semakin merindukanmu  
Myung'

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan  
memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

.

 **4 April 2021  
**

 _ **I wonder how we can survive this  
romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll  
take the chance, ooh  
Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy  
**_

Sunggyu –rekan kerja Sungyeol - menatap  
Sungyeol dengan heran.

"Hei! Kau sudah gila? Kenapa dari  
tadi senyum senyum seperti itu?"

Sungyeol tersenyum lebar menatap  
Sunggyu.

"Besok 'kitty'ku akan kembali, hyung"

"Hah?" Sunggyu menatap Sungyeol cengo.

"Kitty?"

"Aigoo~ Kau tidak mengerti ya? Yasudah abaikan saja, hehe"

Sunggyu semakin cengo. "Dasar gila"

Namja bermata sipit itu beranjak  
keluar kantin meninggalkan makanan  
yang belum sempat dihabiskannya.

"Ne, aku gila hyung. Aku tergila-gila  
padanya~" seru Sungyeol keras.

Sunggyu yang mendengarnya hanya  
menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku harus membeli baju baru  
untuk menyambut kedatangan Myungsoo" dengan semangat namja ini  
berjalan menuju mobilnya yang  
terparkir tak jauh dari kantin kantor  
tempatnya bekerja.

.

Sungyeol menatap pemandangan di  
depannya miris. Tanpa sadar ia  
mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Ia tidak menyangka jika bertemu  
namja tersayangnya -yang tak pernah  
dilihatnya selama lima tahun- itu di  
tempat ini, dalam keadaan ini.

"Kau yakin memilih yang ini?"

"Ne. Modelnya bagus, cocok dengan  
tuxedomu"

"Bagaimana dengan ukurannya?  
Muat?"

"Ne. Tadi aku sudah mencobanya"

'Kau membeli tuxedo? Untuk namja itu  
juga? Kalian ingin menikah, hah? Kau  
bilang kau kembali besok. Kenapa aku  
malah melihatmu disini? Pembohong'

.

 **5 April 2021  
**

Sunggyu menatap Sungyeol heran.

"Yak! Kemarin kau tersenyum seperti  
orang gila, hari ini kau termenung  
dan murung. Aigoo sepertinya kau  
memang sudah gila"

"…" Sungyeol hanya diam, tidak  
menanggapi omongan rekan kerjanya.

"Hei, kau bilang hari ini kittymu  
pulang, kan? -Yah walaupun aku tidak  
mengerti- jadi dimana kittymu  
sekarang?"

"Mati"

"Ah! Kau murung karena kittymu  
mati? Aigoo, beli saja hewan yang  
baru. Gampang kan? Itu saja susah"  
saran Sunggyu –sok tahu-.

Sungyeol menatap rekan kerjanya malas.

"Aku benci kitty!" lalu beranjak  
keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Hah? Aku jadi bingung" Sunggyu  
menggaruk kepalanya.

.

Tadinya Sungyeol hanya ingin berjalan-  
jalan untuk melepas penatnya. Namun  
ia tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu  
dengan Myungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.  
Kali ini di toko perhiasan.

"Pembohong! Aku benci kau!"

Dengan cepat Sungyeol mengambil  
ponselnya dan menghubungi Myungsoo.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Kita putus"

"Mwo-" Tuut… Tuut… Tuut

"Aku membencimu Kim Myungsoo!" teriak Sungyeol tanpa  
sadar.

Myungsoo yang mendengarnya  
membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Sungyeol…"

Sungyeol berlari menjauhi Myungsoo saat  
namjachingu –atau mantan?-nya itu  
menatapnya.

"Ckckck, sepertinya kau harus  
mempercepat rencanamu" komentar  
namja cantik disamping Myungsoo.

"Aish! Ini gara-gara kau, Sungjong-  
ah!"

"Mwo?"

"Sampai bertemu di rumah" Myungsoo  
berlari mengejar Sungyeol, meninggalkan  
namja bernama Sungjong yang  
tersenyum mengejeknya.

.

"Yak!"

Sungyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan  
Myungsoo dengan kasar.

Yah, akhirnya Myungsoo menemukannya  
di taman dan ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kenapa kau minta putus, eoh?  
Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA?!" sentak Sungyeol  
keras.

Ia tak habis pikir namja  
dihadapannya ini bertingkah bodoh  
setelah tertangkap basah selingkuh.

Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol bingung.

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"Kau selingkuh, Myung?"

"Mwo? Selingkuh?" Myungsoo semakin  
bingung.

"Hah, pura-pura polos" sindir Sungyeol.

"Jadi kau akan menikah, hah? Selamat  
kalau begitu"

"Hei hei, aku benar-benar tidak  
mengerti maksudmu. Aku menikah  
dengan siapa?"

"Ck! Tadi aku melihat kalian di toko  
perhiasan dan memilih cincin! Kau mau  
membelikannya cincin? Kau mau  
menikah dengannya, kan?"

'Ah, dia salah paham'

Myungsoo tertawa kecil.

Sungyeol menatapnya bingung. "Kau masih  
bisa tertawa?"

"Chagi, ini sama sekali tidak seperti  
yang kau pikirkan-"

"ANI! Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya  
aku melihat kalian berdua, Kim. Aku  
sudah pernah melihat kalian di butik  
memilih tuxedo. Juga… kalian  
terlihat cocok ketika bersama. Kalau  
begitu kita putus saja" Sungyeol  
menundukkan kepalanya.

Tadi ia bisa  
dengan lantang mengatakan putus  
ketika di telpon, tapi kenapa  
sekarang dadanya serasa ditimpa  
beban berat?

Sungyeol yang merasa namjachingunya  
diam menaikkan kepalanya, menatap  
namja tampan yang terlihat berpikir  
itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Arra. Sepertinya  
kau memang setuju putus denganku.  
Terimakasih untuk cintamu beberapa  
tahun ini" Sungyeol berdiri dan berbalik,  
hendak beranjak dari tempat itu  
sebelum Myungsoo menarik tangannya.

"Sungyeollie, sebenarnya aku menunggu  
waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan  
ini. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku  
mengatakan sekarang daripada kau  
salah paham" Myungsoo menarik Sungyeol  
untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Namja yang kau lihat bersamaku itu  
adik sepupuku. Ia membantuku  
memilihkan tuxedo dan cincin untukmu  
karena menurutku kalian punya  
ukuran yang sama" [Anggap aja  
mereka punya ukuran sama ne]

Myungsoo berlutut dihadapan Sungyeol.

"Wah!"

"Apa mereka pasangan kekasih?"

"Aigoo! Namja yang sangat tampan itu sedang melamar  
namja manis itu?"

Entah sejak kapan pasangan MyungYeol  
dikelilingi banyak orang. Sungyeol  
menatap sekelilingnya malu –dalam  
arti positif-. Lamunannya dulu  
menjadi kenyataan. Ia dilamar di  
depan banyak orang.

"Lee Sungyeol, aku tahu kau mengalami  
waktu yang buruk karena menungguku  
yang selalu sibuk di negeri orang. Tapi  
asal kau tahu, aku bekerja keras  
untukmu. Ayahku bilang ia akan  
merestui kita jika aku berhasil  
menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan  
dalam lima tahun"

Myungsoo menatap namjachingunya  
sayang.

"Sekarang aku disini, chagi. Aku  
pulang untuk meminangmu dan  
membawamu ke Kanada untuk  
menikah. Jadi aku mohon terima  
lamaranku ini. Ah, dan maaf karena  
aku lupa membawa cincin yang tadi  
aku beli. Tapi aku membawakanmu ini"  
Myungsoo menunjukkan album SNSD, membuat Sungyeol –dan  
orang orang yang melihat mereka-  
terkikik geli.

"Lee Sungyeol, maukah kau menikah  
dengaku?"

"Terima"

"Terima"

"Terima"

Sungyeol menarik Myungsoo untuk berdiri  
lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja aku mau, babbo"

Myungsoo tertawa senang. Ia  
membalas pelukan namjachingunya tak  
kalah erat.

Setelah itu mereka mendengar banyak  
ucapan selamat dari orang-orang  
yang melihat mereka.

.

 **5 Oktober 2022  
**

Sungyeol tersenyum kecil saat masa  
lalunya terlintas dibenaknya.

"Yeobo" ia tersenyum lebih lebar  
ketika merasakan lengan suaminya  
melingkar di perutnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, eoh? Kau  
tidak ingin berbagi dengan suami  
tampanmu ini?"

"Tampan? Aigoo percaya diri sekali"  
cibir Sungyeol berbalik menatap namja  
yang setahun lebih ini menjadi  
suaminya.

"Ey~ Jika aku tidak tampan kau tidak  
akan mau menikah denganku, kan?"

"Hah, terserahmu saja, jelek"

"Aish, yeobo. Jadi menurutmu yang  
tampan itu siapa?"

Sungyeol terlihat berpikir sambil  
mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di  
bibirnya. Lalu ia menunjuk seorang  
namja tampan yang sedang bernyanyi  
di layar televisi.

"Choi Siwon?"

Sungyeol mengangguk.

"Ey~ Dia sudah punya istri, sayang"

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan menyaksikan  
saat ia melamar istrinya"

"Hah? Jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa? Kau  
sasaeng fans nya? Aish, kau benar-  
benar menyukainya ne?"

Sungyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan  
tertawa kecil. Lalu memeluk suami  
tercintanya.

"Walau kau jelek sekalipun kau harus  
tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, yeobo.  
Saranghae"

Myungsoo melepas pelukan itu lalu  
menangkup pipi istrinya dengan kedua  
tangannya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Nado saranghae, Kim Sungyeol"

Namja Kim itu mengeliminasi  
jaraknya dengan istrinya. Dan mereka  
berciuman dengan mesra,  
mengirimkan perasaan cinta yang  
membuncah satu sama lain.

 _ **Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart  
breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you,  
right here waiting for you  
**_.

.  
 **END  
**

Done~  
Akhirnya bisa nulis FF romance happy  
ending lagi setelah beberapa tahun  
(?) Mian selama ini Eunkyo selalu post  
FF Hurt yang endingnya sad. Jangan  
benci Eunkyo T.T  
Kkkk~ FF MyungYeol perdana :D Sekalian ngerayain(?) lima tahun jadi author \^o^/  
Nggak kerasa udah hampir lima tahun  
jadi author tapi penulisan masih gini  
gini aja hiks~ #abaikan  
Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.  
Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang  
tidak kasar dan menyinggung.  
Wanna review?  
Wanna like dan comment?  
Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/  
GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 ͦ *  
Salam hangat adeknya Kyuhyun.  
Han EunKyo


End file.
